


11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba–-Goddammit!”

by miraculeuxnoir (redhoodedwolf)



Series: Drabble Challenge [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AdrienKnows2K16?????, F/M, Playing in the Snow, Snowball Fights, Snowmen, a little more aged-up, adrinette fluuuuuuuffff, alya is the best, and a bit of illusion to a potential future identity reveal, he knows something that's for sure, snowtime, there's no evidence towards it but i see them all as like 16/17 here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/miraculeuxnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Adrien comments, eyes moving from Marinette over to where Nino is pelting Alya with snowballs.<br/>Marinette watches with a smirk on her face as Alya brings her hands up to block her head as she says, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba--Goddammit!” she screeches as cold snow falls down the collar of her shirt. <br/>“Yeah, they do,” she responds, voice fond as she watches Alya tackle Nino to the ground, throwing them both on top of the pile of snowballs Nino had created.<br/>She looks back at Adrien who is looking at her. He gives her a warm smile. “This is nice,” he says decisively, like he’s just realized it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba–-Goddammit!”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a drabble challenge i am doing on tumblr so originally posted there

Marinette’s phone rings for the fourth time in the last six minutes, and she groans, burying herself even deeper in the sheets. Maybe if she finds a way to block out the noise, she can ignore it forever!

The blanket is thick, but not thick enough to muffle the sound of a fifth ring.

“Fine!” she shouts, startling Tikki from where she was snuggled against her collarbone. 

Marinette reaches for her phone that had fallen to the floor at some point and hits the green answer button without even looking at who was calling.

“What?” she snaps, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

There’s some shuffling on the other line for a few seconds, and Marinette’s about to hang up when she hears a muffled voice say, “Hey, Alya! I got through to her!”

Marinette’s heart leaps at the sound of Adrien’s voice. “Adrien!” she shouts happily, much more awake now. There’s some more shuffling along the line as Marinette stutters. “How-how are you, Adrien? What- Why--?”

“Don’t even, girl.”

Marinette pouts at the phone. 

“I can’t believe you picked up for Adrien and not for me,” she huffs.

“I didn’t even notice, honest. I didn’t care who it was, just wanted the ringing to stop.”

“Well, I’ll stop calling you once you get down to the park. It snowed last night!”

Marinette glances out her window and blinks at the fluff of white that lines the sill outside. “Okay...” she responds slowly. “Why is this news making me leave my warm bed?”

Marinette shuffles to the edge of her bed and swings her legs over to touch her feet to the floor, allowing the cold to shock her body even further awake. 

“Because it’s sticking! This is the first snow of the season that you can actually do stuff with.”

“You still really want to build that Snow-Ladybug, don’t you?” Marinette teases. 

When Ladybug first came to Paris with Chat Noir, that first Christmas, Alya had tried everything to build a representation of the hero out of snow, but it never panned out. Marinette likes to tease her about it whenever she gets the chance. 

“Maybe,” Alya replies. “And maybe if you do, you and Adrien can bond over Chat Noir and build one of him, since you both like him so much.”

Marinette feels her cheeks flush. “Chat Noir is just under-appreciated, that’s all. And Adrien agrees with me.”

Alya hums, and Marinette feels her cheeks darken even further. “Right. Well, either way, me, him, and Nino are at the park and you are _going_ to join us.”

Marinette sighs, already climbing down the ladder of her lofted bed. “Alright, Just-- give me ten minutes.”

“She’s coming!” Alya shouts, voice slightly far away.

“Awesome!” Nino cheers in the background.

“Cool. See you soon, Marinette!”

Marinette has to hang up the phone before she squeals at the fondness in Adrien’s tone.

“Remember to dress warmly,” Tikki reminds her as Marinette rushes to her closet to find her nice winter coat. “Adrien likes you for you, you don’t need to impress him.”

“I know that,” Marinette tells her, cheeks still flushed. “But I can bring the new Ladybug and Chat Noir scarves I made, just in case Alya really _does_ want to make a snow-person.”

Tikki hides herself away in the collar of Marinette’s coat as she leaves her room and bounds down to the bakery where she lets her parents know where she’s going before jogging over to the park. 

As she walks past the tall fence, she spots several kids and other teenagers who are taking advantage of the snow to enjoy their day off. She spots Alya as she enters the gated park, and the other girl waves her over. Marinette blushes when Adrien looks up at her from where Nino is lying in the snow, creating a snow angel, and grins at her, eyes bright and welcoming.

“H-hey guys!” she greets as she jogs over. 

“Marinette! Stoked you could make it!” Nino shouts as he pushes himself to his feet, dusting snow off of his clothes.

“Aren’t we all _just_?” Alya coos, eyes flicking back and forth between Marinette and Adrien, who gives Marinette a small wave. 

“ _So_ , Adrien was telling me he hasn’t built a snowman in _ages_ , isn’t that right?”

Marinette watches Adrien’s cheeks heat up slightly under Alya’s scrutiny. “Well-- it’s been a while.”

“Scandalous,” Alya teases. “Well, it just so happens that Marinette is a champion snowman maker.”

Marinette’s eyes widen.

Adrien looks at her, a little surprise in his expression. “Really? That’s cool!” He grins. “Mind helping me with the base? I just remember that being the toughest part.”

Marinette huffs out an empty laugh. She wouldn’t know. “Ha, yeah. No problem,” she stutters. Her eyes follow Adrien as he directs her to a large pile of snow up against the fence. 

“We should start here,” he decides, and Marinette follows easily.

The two continue to pack snow into a large ball while Alya and Nino mess around in the background. 

“They seem to be enjoying themselves,” Adrien comments, eyes moving from Marinette over to where Nino is pelting Alya with snowballs.

Marinette watches with a smirk on her face as Alya brings her hands up to block her head as she says, “ **Don’t you dare throw that snowba--Goddammit**!”she screeches as cold snow falls down the collar of her shirt. 

“Yeah, they do,” she responds, voice fond as she watches Alya tackle Nino to the ground, throwing them both on top of the pile of snowballs Nino had created.

She looks back at Adrien who is looking at her. He gives her a warm smile. “This is nice,” he says decisively, like he’s just realized it.

Marinette hums in agreement as she begins to roll the large snowball they have created around, trying to work up some traction and collect snow along the way.

“Are you having fun?” Adrien asks suddenly. 

Marinette almost crushes the large snowball with her foot when she trips and missteps. “Uh,” she stutters, “y-yeah! Of course!”

“I’m just making sure,” Adrien continues, eyes earnest. “Since you were a little... short on the phone earlier.”

Marinette bits her bottom lip. “I just was comfortable in bed, that’s all. I didn’t even know it was you calling. Sorry, by the way,” she says, head ducked, “for snapping at you.”

“Oh, no it’s cool!” Adrien rushes to say, curling a hand around Marinette’s shoulder and giving it a squeeze tight enough that she can feel it even through her winter coat. “I just wanted to be sure, you know, you actually wanted to be here.” He rubs the back of his neck nervously. “And not just because we wanted you to.”

Marinette’s eyes widen and she blurts out, “You wanted me to come?” before she can stop herself. 

Adrien looks surprised. “Of course!” he says easily, as if any other answer would be preposterous. Marinette feels her insides warm up.

“Good, good,” she breathes.

Adrien quirks an eyebrow at her.

“Well,” she stutters, “just because I wouldn’t want to be be here if... you didn’t want me to be?”

Adrien chuckles and squeezes her shoulder again. “Trust me, I want you here.”

Marinette can’t help the grin that brightens up her face. “Awesome,” she says, for lack of anything better, and immediately goes back to the task of snowman building, just so she would be too preoccupied to do or say anything else embarrassing.

Somehow, an hour passes. Adrien keeps up a light conversation between the two of them regarding school, the upcoming winter holiday, and favorite memories in the snow.

Marinette regales the story of the Snow-Ladybug, much to Alya’s chagrin (going by the snowball to the face Marinette receives). She even pulls out the Ladybug scarf she made, consequently bring out the Chat Noir one as well.

Adrien’s eyes go wide when he sees them, and his voice is breathless when he asks, “Can I see that?”

He reaches out for the Chat one, and Marinette hands it over easily.

His gloved hands finger the material, thumb tracing over the embroidered cat’s paw that Marinette added on each end. 

“This is rally nice, Marinette,” he says, looking back up at her. “Beautiful stitch work.”

She feels her cold-flushed face redden even more. “Thanks, Adrien,” she mumbles, embarrassed. 

“Can I--” Adrien cuts himself off, head ducking, before he tries again. “Can I borrow this?”

Marinette feels the tips of her ears go bright red.

“Just for today,” Adrien rushes to finish his request. “I’m getting a bit chilly.”

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Marinette says with ease. “Keep it!” She blanches. “I-I mean--!”

Adrien’s eyes are locked on her, and his facial expression is so open and vulnerable. And _happy_.

_Well_ , Marinette thinks as she runs her fingers over the Ladybug scarf she’d shoved back in her pocket, _Chat Noir would probably like the Ladybug one better as a present anyway_.

“Yeah,” she finally chokes out. “You can. I’d like you to.”

Adrien brings the scarf up to his cheek and rubs it against his flushed skin, feeling the softness of the material. “Thanks, Marinette,” he says on a sigh.

Marinette melts easily. “No problem. It’ll match the other one I made, too.”

Adrien jolts. Marinette only then remembers that she is still pretending that was given to him by his father.

“What?” Adrien asks, sounding a little dazed.

Marinette plasters on a big smile. “Nothing!” she shouts. “Let’s put this head, on, shall we?” she asks, hoisting the smallest large snowball in her arms.

Adrien blinks twice, staring at her oddly. He slowly wraps the scarf around his neck, burying his nose in the fabric once before raising his head. He reaches out and helps Marinette to steady the mound of snow on top of the two others, an easy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> My ML blog is miraculeuxnoir, if you're into sterek hmu at redhoodedwolf, and for all else I'm localwolfgoesawoo. I'm everywhere.


End file.
